


Is Jay Waterproof?

by TitaniumNinjasGirl



Series: Jaya Appreciation Club! [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But dw Nya saves him, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jay hates water, Not graphic but Jay almost drowns, Which is ironic but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl
Summary: The ninja team is having a relaxing day at the lake when Jay takes an unexpected dip! Will our favorite hydroelectric couple be saved?
Relationships: Jaya - Relationship, Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Jaya Appreciation Club! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Is Jay Waterproof?

Discord Jaya Prompts  
{Tell me if I have grammar mistakes!}  
#1: Jaya--Perfect kiss, pool party

~~~~~~

It was the middle of summer and the team had decided to take a day off and relax, which was great because they were right over the middle of the Forest of Tranquility. So they anchored the Bounty and went looking for a nice pool of water and some shade to relax in. It didn't take long before they found one and everyone stripped to their suits.

Nya, of course, cannonballed right in. Cole wasn't far behind and Lloyd waded in to start a splash war with them, which he lost very quickly to the Masters of Water and Earth. Master Wu had gone off to who knows where to just sit in the quiet jungle and meditate, which left Kai, Zane, and Jay out of the water.

Kai stretched out on the side of the pool, in a patch of soft dirt under the full glare of the sun. Zane was perched higher up on the nearby pile of rocks, watching from the shade. He and Kai tended to stay out the most, with Kai being scared of the water and Zane not wanting anyone to feel left out so he sat with him. Plus, metal + water = rust.

Jay would usually get in, but not above his waist. Why, nobody really ever knew. So he sat down on the edge so his legs were in the water, which worked for a while. Until Nya called from the deepest part of the water, "Jay! Come on! We gotta take Cole and Lloyd DOWN!!" Usually, she would let him be, with water and electricity not mixing well. Today though, she wanted her boyfriend to join in the fun!

"Um, I think I'll stay right here." Jay chuckled nervously.

"You scared of the water like _Kai_?" Cole teased him from where he was treading water, which earned an indignant "Hey!" from the red ninja. Jay shook his head vigorously.

"No! Not me! Why would I be scared of water? I mean, I'm NOT scared! Why would you even think--" He started to ramble, to which Nya rolled her eyes and smirked. She'd get him in the water, easy. She bent the water so he was pulled further into the water and closer to her. His eyes widened and he started to splash harder.

"Nononono I-I hate--please--don't-" He sputtered as Nya released her hold and he started to swallow water. His arms flailed and he gasped again as he started to go under. By now, everyone was on high alert and was ready to leap into action if needed. Seconds ticked by that felt like hours as they waited for him to resurface.

"Jay?! You're scaring me! Come back up!" Nya started to panic, just a little, as bubbles popped at the surface of the lake. Surely he could swim? If he couldn't... she may have just drowned her own boyfriend. With that thought, her body leaped into action before her brain could say yes and she dove into the waves.

Being a Water Elemental was useful right about now, she thought ironically and sped through the water towards Jay's unconscious body. It would almost be a pretty sight, him floating so peacefully in the crystal clear water, if he was breathing or moving. Panic seized her and she shot forward again to slip one arm under his shoulder and propelled them both to the surface.

Everything in the next few seconds were a blur as Cole and Lloyd helped pull them from the water. She refused to let go of Jay and swam closer to land with Cole and Lloyd not far behind. Everyone was rushing towards them, it was too loud, too many people, not enough space, oh gosh his face was so blue and not the good kind and--

_"EVERYONE SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE HE NEEDS SPACE?!"_ Her explosion shocked them enough to back away as she carefully set him down on the dirt, face up. Through the haze in her mind, she remembered to start doing CPR and start with chest compressions and breaths. Usually when she kissed him, it was under better circumstances.

After a few minutes of tense waiting and Nya not letting anyone close enough to touch either of them, they were just starting to lose hope...when Jay started coughing and rolled over to promptly throw up. Then he started shaking with gasping breaths. Everyone sighed in relief except Nya, who leaped forward and wrapped him in a hug. He was surprised but not disappointed, so he shakily put his arms back around her and squeezed.

She blinked back tears while he rubbed circles on her back, occasionally coughing a little remaining water. Everyone else backed up and started to mill around, leaving the two to their business. They'd be safe with each other.

When Jay was sure they could both form a sentence again, he asked, "What happened? I just remember going under and then..." He trailed off to let her collect her thoughts and reply.

"Um... I thought you might want to play with us, so I pulled you off the shore. I didn't know you couldn't swim or I wouldn't have done it, though." She gulped at the end and pulled her face away from his neck. She felt awful. She'd just wanted him to have a good time, not almost drown.

"Oh. Yeeeeeahhh... I forgot to mention that." Jay tried to lighten the mood but Nya just punched his arm playfully. "Yow! Yeah, I deserved that, I guess." He paused for a second while she let go of him and moved to his side. "Ya know, I'm thinking we should try that CPR thing again."

When he got a disbelieving look in response, he rushed to explain. "Not that I WANT to drown! I'm saying the mouth-to-mouth part could use a redo..." He raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth lifted in a half-smirk.

Nya finally caught his meaning and copied his facial. "You know, I'd better check and make sure there's no water left in your mouth. If the victim requests a thorough check, I must oblige. Do you request a more thorough investigation?" She asked with a playful smirk. When Jay nodded, she slipped a hand into his curls and pulled his lips closer.

Just to make sure she had full access to his mouth (you know, for "medical reasons"), Jay slipped one arm under her legs and pulled her onto his lap. Then he obliged her request and cupped her face with his free hand to meet in what he could only describe as the perfect kiss.

Her lips were salty from tears but still perfectly full and soft, even through all they just went through. The cool water dripping from her loose ponytail (why was her hair still in that dang ponytail? It should be out) and his hands mixed with their rapidly heating skin and he could tell his face was flushed already. It always did that when his heart kept skipping like it was right now. 

He thought looked ridiculous with his prominent freckles and bright hair, but Nya always doted on the combination in private. He could go on and on describing everything he loved about her but he'd run out of time.

Unknowigly, Nya was thinking along the same lines. This was one of the times she was glad he was taller than her, because she could wrap both of her arms around his neck to pull him down and he wouldn't say anything. So that's what she did as he moved his hands lower on her bare back and stomach.

She traced her fingers along his arms while she moved her hands further up to run her hands through his hair. She only paused when he ran his hands through her ponytail to tug it out and she shook her head to loosen it more. Everything was perfect.

Until... _Kai_ happened. "You guys are GROSS!!" Came a sudden shout from the left. They both broke apart and whipped around to see what was wrong. Kai was making a 'gross' face and "gagging". Nya rolled her eyes and gave Jay one more smooch, then slid off his lap.

"You are SO overdramatic! You've seen me and Jay kiss before." She stood and put her hands on her hips. "Now scram or I'll douse you with this whole lake. You know I will." She made to look like she would, but Kai realized his mistake and stuck his tongue out before running away.

Nya sighed in exasperation and helped Jay up. "He has the emotional range of a teaspoon and the mental capacity of a 3-year-old. Whaddya say we just take the rest of the day and sit on the edge of the lake?"

Jay shrugged. "Sounds good to me." Without warning, he scooped her up and kissed her forehead. "NOW we can go." He grinned and they spent the rest of the day by each other's side.

~~~~~~

{An idea from a fellow discord member on why Jay wouldn't want to get in: Jay's powers don't connect well with water, so he avoids putting his whole body in if possible because it makes his body feel "zingy" and uncomfortable.}


End file.
